This invention relates generally to aircraft interior components, and more particularly, to an overhead luggage bin for an aircraft interior.
An increasing number of people from all parts of the world are experiencing travel by aircraft. At the same time, the average number of passengers per cabin personnel (e.g., stewardess, steward, flight attendant) continues to increase due to economic constraints. As a result, aircraft interior components, such as stowage compartments for storing carry-on items aboard an aircraft, commonly referred to as overhead luggage bins, must be designed for use by people of widely varying size, age and physical ability. In particular, an overhead luggage bin must be easily accessible to persons of lesser height and lesser mobility, such as females and the elderly. These individuals often have difficulty reaching the height of a conventional overhead luggage bin, which cannot be lowered significantly without compromising the headroom of a passenger seated beneath the overhead luggage bin. For example, ethnography and anthropometry studies have determined that roughly five percent (5%) of Asian females cannot access the standard overhead luggage bin of a Boeing 737 aircraft. It is estimated that the vertical distance above the cabin floor required to access the standard overhead luggage bin is more than seven inches too high for certain individuals.
In addition to improving the ergonomics of a conventional overhead luggage bin, there is an economic incentive to provide an aircraft interior that is more aesthetically pleasing. Competition among commercial aircraft operators for attracting vacation or “pleasure” travel passengers has fueled a desire to improve the aesthetics of the aircraft interior. In particular, commercial airlines are seeking simple, modern, aesthetically pleasing aircraft interiors that feature more natural lighting, surface reflections and shapes. While satisfying ergonomic concerns and being pleasing to the eye, aircraft interior components, and especially overhead luggage bins, must also be configured to take advantage of new and evolving technology. For example, radio frequency identification (RFID) technology is continually being developed for new and different applications. As a result, there is a need for an overhead luggage bin for an aircraft interior to be designed for utilizing RFID technology to provide present and future functionality.
Accordingly, it is recognized that a specific need exists for an overhead luggage bin for an aircraft interior that is both ergonomic and aesthetic. More particularly, a specific need exists for an overhead luggage bin designed for use by people of widely varying size and age, such as persons of less than average height and the elderly. In addition, a specific need exists for an aesthetically pleasing overhead luggage bin that features more natural lighting, surface reflections and shapes. Furthermore, a specific need exists for an overhead luggage bin that is configured to utilize RFID technology to provide present and future RFID functionality.